Without You
by Jalen Kun
Summary: "You can't live peacefully with me, and I can't live at all without you. So, I'm going to be with you, whether you like it or not. Okay, Tsukki?" Tsunayoshi Sawada always admired Kyoko Sasagawa from afar, but he never knew that she was doing the same...more or less. Yandere!Kyoko. Tsuna/Kyoko.
1. Reunion

_**Author's Notes: Okay, first things first, Kyoko is a Yandere. A "Yandere" (**__**ヤンデレ**__**) describes a character who is sweet and loving towards someone else on the outside, but psychotic and obsessive on the inside. They are initially very loving, caring, and gentle to someone they really, truly like and care for a lot before their romantic devotion becomes mentally destructive in nature, often through violence and/or brutality. I don't know if anyone has done anything like this before, but after watching The Future Diary (The best anime in the world. You should really watch it) I fell in love with the Yandere Yuno Gasai and thought "Wow... Kyoko would be a good Yandere for Tsuna. Like, seriously." And so, Kyoko will have a lot if her own traits but will have a lot of Yuno's traits, too. You don't have to watch The Future Diary to get anything in this story, because this is KHR and not a crossover, but the main storyline in this story was inspired by The Future Diary in one way or another. So, if you have watched it, you'll see a lot of things that are alike, and a lot of things that are different.**_

_**Anyway, this story will start and follow the Anime's story line with Kyoko involved a lot more. The pairing will ultimately be Kyoko/Tsuna... And it'll be M Rated for language, certain scenes, and Kyoko Crazy Moments. Overall, I hope you enjoy reading.**_

* * *

_**Summary: "You can't live peacefully with me, and I can't live at all without you. So, I'm going to be with you, whether you like it or not. Okay, Tsukki~?" Tsunayoshi Sawada always admired Kyoko Sasagawa from afar, but he never knew that she was doing the same...more or less. Yandere!Kyoko. Tsuna/Kyoko.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do own the tablet I'm writing this fanfiction on, though...**_

* * *

**Without You **

_ Chapter One: Reunion_

Tsunayoshi Sawada's day wasn't starting out good. He woke up late (as usual) and his mom found his "hidden test." Quotation marks over Hidden Test because it was lazily thrown into his drawer and he was such an idiot that he didn't see that it was halfway sticking out for the world to see. And the reason that it's bad is because he failed it. A 15 out of 100 on his math test.

Sure, he was surprised when his mom woke him up with the test in her hands, but he was mostly disappointed at himself. His mom worked hard taking care of them and he was such a no-good loser that he couldn't even get good grades; a failure in Japanese standards. And he wasn't even good at sports to back it up.

Even so, his mom was so understanding and laid-back that she didn't even look mad when she saw his test. That's what really hurt him... That she was so use to those kinds of grades that she wasn't even mad or surprised about it anymore. Not that she was ever really mad at him, but she was surprised at first. That was a long time ago, though... When he wasn't called "No-good Tsuna" by everyone that both knew and didn't know him.

And then she started talking about getting him a Home Tutor (that seemed like a total scam to Tsuna), but he quickly made it clear that he didn't need one. Or tried to make it clear. He was still disoriented from just waking up.

Don't blame him.

Disorientation was also what made him run out his room and slip on air, falling down the stairs with a painful **thud**_._ He was use to the pain of falling down the stairs, though, considering he did it every other day. All of this (minus the Home Tutor fiasco) was mundane to him; everything happening before.

Except the five-year-old baby in the suit looking at his fallen body condescendingly. That never happened before.

"Ciao-su," the baby greeted, his big black orbs blinking at the 8th grader. "So you're Tsuna?"

"W-Well, yeah, I'm Tsuna..." Tsunayoshi Sawada sat up and stared at the baby in confusion. He was confused; a baby just doesn't appear in his house everyday and talks to him so familiarly.

"Starting from today, I'll be looking after you."

"Uh, wait... What's with this baby?" Tsuna asked himself, not expecting to get an answer from anyone. Especially not the toddler. He was already surprised at how fluent he spoke!

"Don't worry, No-good Tsuna."

Now this was very weird. Not only did the baby respond to his question intelligently (although snarkily), but he even knew his nickname!

"Hey, how do you know my nickname?"

"Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna."

"Stop saying _Tsuna, Tsuna_ like some big shot," the teen said, getting slightly irritated now. "I have a real name, and it's Tsunayoshi Sawada! I don't want to be called _Tsuna_ by some baby like you!"

This time it was the baby that got irritated. His face didn't show it, though, but the hard kick to Tsuna's face did.

"Wh-Why did you do that..?" Tsuna whined, placing a hand on his already bruised cheek. How did the baby even get his foot up high enough to kick him?!

"Oh, where did you come from, little boy?" Nana Sawada, Tsuna's mom, asked, just now walking down the stairs and seeing the baby in the suit.

"I'm the home tutor, Reborn," the baby revealed.

Cue silence...

"The home tutor..."

"...Reborn..?"

Nana covered her mouth as she got into a fit of giggles whilst Tsuna burst out laughing, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Don't make me laugh!" Tsuna exclaimed, clutching his stomach. "You're just a baby! Ahahaha! Ah, my stomach hur- _Agh!_"

Reborn swiftly brought his foot up and kicked the teenager on the back of his head, Tsuna's face slamming into the ground in pain.

"U-Uh... M-My face hurts more than my stomach..."

"Are you okay, Tsu-kun?" His mother asked, but then completely ignored the abnormality of what just happened and said, "Oh! If you don't hurry you'll be late."

"Th-That's right! I don't have time to waste on this weird baby!" And with that Tsuna hurriedly did all of the morning rituals before grabbing a piece of toast off of the table and running out his house, forgetting about the baby and yelling a "I'm off!" to his mom.

As he ran to school, memories of the baby flooded his mind. It was kind of hard to believe someone like that could be a home tutor (even though Tsuna didn't believe it for a second), but Reborn didn't really act like a normal baby at all. His Japanese was fluent, he stood in a way that was practically patronizing, and he surely didn't hit like a normal baby.

"What was with that kid?" Tsuna asked himself.

"I'm a hitman."

Tsuna laughed. "A hitman? Yeah, right... That's so stu- _**HIIIIIII!**_" Tsuna screamed/screeched in terror, realizing that that was the baby that responded to his question. And that he was nonchalantly sitting on top of Tsuna's messy, brown head. "Since when did you..?"

Tsuna instantly froze, feeling his left foot stepping on something that wasn't the ground. He moaned in fear as he slowly looked down to his feet, his eyes widening as he saw a Chihuahua's tail. The tail was sticking out of the gate, and he was stepping on it!

"_**Hiiiii!**_" He screeched again as he stepped back. The dog growled, slowly walking out of the unlocked gate. "His leash..." Tsuna mumbled. "His leash isn't attached to anything! Ahhh!" And with that Tsuna began to run away, but he slipped on air again (curse you, Air!) and fell to the ground, Reborn jumping off his head at the last minute and landing in front of the Chihuahua.

After Reborn easily calmed the growling dog down, to the amazement and disbelief of Tsuna, he turned around and smirked at the teen condescendingly.

"You're a loser who gets panicked easily in a crisis, and you're the single middle-schooler on this earth who's afraid of Chihuahuas," Reborn said, creepy baby smile never leaving his face.

From afar, a girl was watching the whole ordeal with a love-struck smile on her face. _I-I saw everything! My heart is going boom, boom, boom in my chest! He's so cute, he's so cute! Ah~ I just want to snuggle him up in my arms and never let him go! _She was talking about the baby, of course. Tsuna meant less than nothing to her at the moment.

She was about to run up and glomp Reborn, but in the corner of her eye she saw another girl observing the pair as well.

The girl was none other than Kyoko Sasagawa; prettiest and most popular girl in Namimori Middle School. She also had a love-struck look on her pretty face, but instead of looking at the baby, she was looking at Tsunayoshi Sawada.

_Tsu-Tsukki~! He's looking awesome as usual..! I wonder when..? _Her eyes widened as she took in then from the corner of her eye she saw the other girl, Haru, staring at her.

They both just stared at each other for a moment before Haru smiled cheerfully at the other girl. Kyoko instantly glared at Haru, making her _eeep_ in fear before running away.

"S-Scary..!" Haru cried as she tried to get as far away from the other girl as possible.

Kyoko snorted at the running girl. She didn't know her, but she was almost certain that she was admiring Tsuna. And that was something that she couldn't afford, no matter what. Especially at a time like this... Where things would finally start progressing in Tsuna's life.

_And I'll be there to protect Tsukki this time! _She thought happily as her features softened to show a heart warming smile and she skipped away.

Tsuna, listening duly to Reborn's chastising (he was almost certain that he wasn't a baby anymore, despite his size), suddenly looked up and saw Kyoko skipping away. His lips twitched up to a smile as he started to blush, watching her retreating form as if she was a goddess.

Reborn, noticing Tsuna's change in attitude, turned around and watched as Kyoko skipped away, singing and mumbling to herself.

"Tsuna, you've got the hots for that chick, right?" Reborn asked. Tsuna instantly tensed and looked down at Reborn in disbelief.

"That _chick_ is Kyoko Sasagawa-chan, the idol of my middle school!" Tsuna said. "And it's none of your business!"

"As your home tutor, I should understand all of these kinds of relationships," Reborn stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't remember ever hiring you! Whatever, just leave me alone already!" Tsuna demanded, putting his fist defiantly in Reborn's face.

"It won't go that easily," Reborn said. He grabbed Tsuna's hand and clenched it, twisting his arm. Tsuna fell to his butt as his arm was being violently twisted in pain, tears forming in his eyes. It **hurt!**

"Ow! Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ooowww!" Tsuna screamed. "I give up! I give up! I give up!"

Reborn finally let go of Tsuna's arm and smiled at him, Tsuna sighing in defeat.

"Geez, that's not normal strength for a kid..."

"As I told you before; I'm a hitman in the Mafia."

"Don't joke around! There's no way you can be a hitman or some Mafia guy!"

"Have you confessed to Kyoko Sasagawa yet?" Reborn asked, trying to change the subject. Tsuna fell for it, red blush forming on his face on the topic of his crush.

"D-Don't talk stupid..."

"Why haven't you?" Reborn asked, sincerely wanting to know.

"I told you already; Kyoko-chan is the school's idol. There's no way she would even consider me..."

And he was right. The day Kyoko Sasagawa agrees to go out with Tsuna is the day that the school explodes. Even though Tsuna's school image might rise up, Kyoko's school image would violently plummet. And it's Tsuna! Loser Tsuna! The Tsuna that's afraid of a Chihuahua and got a 15 on his math test! There's no way Kyoko would say yes... He's not even good-looking to back up his failures...

"Your test scores for all subjects average out to 17.5, you can only go up to the third level on the vaulting horse, and you can't even spin on a horizontal bar," the baby stated. "So it's because you're a useless No-good Tsuna?"

"Right."

...

"Hey! Why do you know so much about me?!" Tsuna demanded, feeling the sting of failure at everything that Reborn mentioned but also the sting anger at how the baby practically screamed that he was superior to him.

"Your eyes tell me everything," Reborn answered, holding up a green magnifying glass in front of his eye.

"**Like Hell they do!**" Tsuna yelled. God, this brat was annoying. "Anyway, just get off my back about Kyoko-chan. Sure, if I had the opportunity to go out with such a cute girl, I could die happy..."

But he knew that could never happen, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he feared that he would live and die alone. Kyoko was the only reason he came to school everyday; she gave him strength. Not that that strength did anything, though... It just helped him continue taking the abuse from his classmates. That's it.

"...Even if I do confess, it's just a waste of time... That much I know."

"That's a strong loser's complex."

"I told you to stop already!"

And then he had someone else, a freaking baby for crying out loud, looking down at him. The world was just never on his side...ever!

"Looks like it's finally time," Reborn said, the green magnifying glass in his hands transforming into...a green chameleon?!

"Wh-What the..?"

"Die now," Reborn said with a sadistic look in his eyes as the green chameleon transformed into a...a green gun!

"Huh? Huh?!"

"You'll understand if you die," Reborn pointed the gun straight at Tsuna's head, much to the boy's horror.

"Huh?! Just what are you-?!"

Reborn pressed the trigger. The gun made a loud **bang** sound as a red bullet came flying out a Tsuna. Tsuna tried to turn around and run in time, but the bullet was obviously too fast and struck him in the head with a red flash.

In that instant... Tsunayoshi Sawada was filled with regret. He was leaving this world.

_What a waste, _he thought as he started falling to the ground in seemingly slow-motion. _If my life depended on it, I could have told Kyoko-chan how I felt..._

As Tsuna lied on the ground, his eyes wide open and his body numb... His body started to glow. It started at his head and ran all throughout his body... And then an orange-like fire randomly sparked at his forehead. His eyes squeezed shut for an instant as the pain of being shot in the head and the burning lick of the fire touched him, but then it opened to reveal a golden glow. He scowled, the fire on his forehead glowing brighter and getting bigger.

"It's Dying Will time," Reborn announced, smiling as he held the gun in his hand professionally.

Suddenly, a brighter glow appeared on Tsuna's back, and then he stood up and shot back to life, his clothes (minus his boxers) ripping off into nothingness!

"**Re-Born!**" Tsuna yelled, glaring into the sky, his voice noticeably deeper. **"I'm going to confess to Kyoko Sasagawa with my dying will! Where is Kyoko Sasagawa?!" **

And with that, Tsuna found himself charging all around the neighborhood, looking for Kyoko. He passed by the elderly, a strong gust of wind following him. He passed by Kyoko's older brother, Ryohei Sasagawa, getting hit by a truck and flying into a wall (which he easily jumped off of and started the chase again). He even passed by Kyoko Sasagawa herself, going too fast to stop himself or turn around, so he ran for a whole five minutes around and around...

Until he made it to the school. Where Kyoko Sasagawa was, for some reason, seeming to be waiting for him.

"**Kyoko Sasagawa!**" Tsuna yelled, pointing straight at her. A smile almost twitched on her face. "**Please go out with me!**"

There was a noticeable crowd forming around them as Kyoko stared at Tsuna in what looked like...amazement?

"Tsu-Tsuna," she breathed, a light tint of red forming on her face. This was her chance... Her mind wasn't seeing things when she saw the baby... This is really it!

_I thought... I thought I was... _

"Yes..! Yes, I'll go out with you!"

Cue pregnant pause...

Tsuna's flame on his head started to die down, the scowl on his face softening back to it's loser-ish way. He blinked. Then blinked again.

"_**Wwwwwhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaattttttttt?!**_" The whole crowd was going crazy. Not only did Loser Tsuna just confess to Kyoko, the school's idol, in his underwear, but she actually said yes! Wasn't she, like, supposed to be running away and calling him a pervert, or something? Shouldn't she be slapping him?! Why did she say yes?! What is going on?!

_D-D-D-Did I just confess to Kyoko-chan in front of all these people?! _Tsuna was freaking out, but then he realized that Kyoko wasn't running away and was actually inching closer to him! _And wait… Did she just say yes?!_

Kyoko was centimeters away from Tsuna's face at that moment, and Tsuna didn't know what else to do but just stand there. And then Kyoko switched directions and stopped at Tsuna's ear.

"Of course I'll go out with you, Tsukki… You should've asked me sooner," she whispered so only they could hear, and Tsuna was reddening by the second. She backed away, only by a little, and whispered, her eyes blank, "I'll always be there to protect you, Tsukki… All you need to do is call and I'll _kill _anyone you need…"

And with those words (that had Tsuna paling), she backed up a bit more and ran past the freaking-out crowd into the school building. There was a moment of silence as what just happened sunk in everyone's mind…

"Oh my God! No-good Tsuna just asked out Kyoko and she said yes!"

"Even with him in his underwear, she just ignored it and agreed to go out with him!"

"It even looked like she kissed his cheek! What's going on?!"

Although the whole school was surprised, it was Tsuna that was the most surprised. Kyoko actually agreed to go out with him... Kyoko actually agreed to go out with him... Kyoko-chan, Tsuna's crush for who-knows-how long, actually agreed to go out with him! He put that _I'll kill anyone you need_ to the back of his mind as images of him and Kyoko holding hands, going on dates, and even kissing flooded his mind! He was so happy...

That is until Mochida-senpai punched the daze right out of Tsuna, square in his face...and it **hurt.**

"You bastard! Don't be ridiculous, damn pervert!" He exclaimed, glaring down at the fallen Tsuna, who was holding his nose in disbelief. "As if Kyoko would ever agree to go out with you... You probably forced her, you pervert! You'll get yours..."

And with that he walked away, the crowd taking in Mochida's words and nodding in agreement. They all started walking away, everyone mumbling about how cruel Tsuna was for forcing someone as soft and sweet as Kyoko to go out with him and that someone should teach him a lesson.

Tsuna just sat on the ground in mild horror. No one would ever believe that Kyoko sincerely said "Yes." They would torment him more because they didn't want to believe that the school's idol was going out with him... And why would they believe it?!

Tsuna was ridiculous to believe that everything would go by smoothly after he confessed... He was doomed from the start! And it's all that babies fault..! Then again...

"_What_ happened to me?!" He whined, clutching his head.

"That was the effect of the _Dying Will Bullet_," Reborn said, his voice coming from above the under dressed teenager.

Tsuna, instantly thinking the baby was somehow in his hair again (but didn't feel anything), looked up and saw the suited toddler falling to the ground with a green parachute on. Wait, green..?

"Reborn!" Tsuna gasped in surprise, just sitting on the ground and watching as Reborn safely landed in front of him, the green parachute transforming back into a chameleon and resting atop his fedora.

"This is the Dying Will Bullet," Reborn said, showing Tsuna a red bullet with a flame on it. "A person shot in the head by this will be resurrected with dying will."

Tsuna just gasped in response, his eyes wide.

"The basis of resurrection is if you have any regrets when dying," Reborn explained, putting the bullet inside his suit while Tsuna began remembering every detail of what happened; him getting shot in the head and then suddenly becoming _suuuper_ excited. "The dying will time is only five minutes. After five minutes you return to normal."

"Then... What if I wasn't regretting anything..?"

"Well, I am a hitman."

"**I would've died?!**" Tsuna shook his head, his mind straying far away from that and going back to the situation at hand. "Besides that, what do I do? It's too dangerous to come to school anymore! Ahh, even when Kyoko-chan agreed to go out with me! They all think I'm forcing her, or something... My life is over!"

"It would've been over if you had one to begin with," Reborn said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Tsuna demanded, grabbing Reborn's cheeks and pulling them. Reborn responded by clenching his fist and punching Tsuna right in the face, Tsuna falling back with a **thump.**

"Oooooowwwww..." Tsuna whined, his cheek throbbing in pain. "Ahh... But I was fine when the truck hit me..."

"That's because you had the dying will," Reborn responded. "Dying will means that all your safety switches are turned off. So in exchange for risking your life to the limit, you can harness amazing strength."

"I see... So that means that my potential strength is hidden, but is awakened when I receive the Dying Will Bullet!"

The whole idea was becoming strangely easy to accept... He was actually excited!

...

**"**_**You think I can just take all that in so easily?!**_**"**

After a while... Hibari Kyouya, leader of the school's Discipline Committee, ordered Tsuna to go to homeroom. After sewing up his shirt and pants, that Reborn miraculously kept, he went to class, a sheepish smile on his face.

And he was sad that he did.

"Here comes the underwear pervert…"

"Forcing Kyoko Sasagawa to accept his filthy request, how disgusting…"

"_Please go out with me! _And you better or I'll cut off your hair..!"

The boys had a dark, dark aura around them, and even some of the girls! They were all laughing evilly and taunting Tsuna while glaring at him, Tsuna instantly crapping his pants at all the negative attention he was getting.

_Th-This is terrible_, Tsuna thought, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. _Th-The days of Hell are starting..! It's all that weird baby's fault!_

Tsuna looked over to Kyoko, who was just sitting at her desk, her face tomato red. She didn't say anything as the kids bullied Tsuna, she just looked straight at the board. But, the trained eye could see that she was embarrassed, trembling with tears forming in her eyes. This all just made Tsuna crap his pants even more, because anyone looking at the girl would obviously think that it's all Tsuna's fault that she's like that!

His life really was over...

"Hey, Tsuna," a boy called out to him, one that he didn't bother remembering the name of. "Captain Mochida says that he wants to fight you during afternoon break in the gym."

And Tsuna dropped another load in his pants, looking over at Kyoko for any help. Any at all.

"Mochida-senpai said he wanted to get revenge on the way Tsuna treated you, Kyoko," a girl, one of Kyoko's friends, informed. Kyoko just stiffly nodded in response, getting even redder than before. "He said he won't forgive anyone who uses Kyoko so fifthly. Hehehe!"

"Good for you, Kyoko! Now you can get a real boyfriend!"

"N-No... We're just both in the same committee," Kyoko replied unhappily, scribbling on the corner of her paper randomly. _He's __**dead**__. He's __**dead**__. He's so __**dead**__, _she added in her mind bitterly, glaring at the paper in front of her. She accidentally put too much force on her mechanical pencil and broke the lead, blinking at the lead in confusion before just pressing the eraser and scribbling again.

"Well, whatever, afternoon break should be fun, though," the girl said happily, giggling while thinking about how Mochida was sure to kick Tsuna's ass.

Tsuna was thinking about it, too... Just not in the way everyone else was. _I'll run away. I swear I'll run away! _He thought, clenching his eyes in fear.

Kyoko was on a whole other level of thinking, though. _Tonight... The moment he hurts my Tsukki is the moment his grave is dug..! _

And then, after a few more unimportant classes of Tsuna getting verbally harassed, the bell rung and afternoon break started... The time that everyone, minus Tsuna, was waiting for. It didn't matter to him, though... He was running away, and he wouldn't come back to school. His life was over, anyway, there's no point in making it worse by basically showing up to his own funeral.

So he instantly got up from his seat and ran out the classroom, the kids laughing and the teacher tilting his head in confusion. He kept running and eventually turned a corner, going into the Boys Bathroom. He mentally commended himself for not accidentally running into the Girls Bathroom and charged for the window, seeing it as his only chance of escape. He opened the window and...was met with Reborn's patronizing smile.

"_**Hiiiiiiii!**_" He screeched in fear, almost jumping out of his skin. Reborn's face was the last thing he wanted to see, and coincidentally the one thing he never thought he'd see.

"Are you running because you're scared?" Reborn asked. "If you run away now, you'll be running away for the rest of your life."

"I don't want some baby talking to me about my life!" Tsuna practically screamed, but careful to not make much noise and attract attention. How did the brat even know about the fight?! "Mochida is the Captain of the Kendo Club and won last year's Kendo Tournament! There's no way I can win against the captain!"

"What would Kyoko Sasagawa think?"

That single question made Tsuna's mind stop and reset, thinking over every aspect of that question. What _would_ Kyoko, his girlfriend (he thinks...he doesn't really know anymore), think of him running away from this.

"You can ask her now... She coincidentally followed you in here."

"What?!" Tsuna swiftly turned around, expecting to see Kyoko and a whole bunch of other kids standing right outside the bathroom, sneering at him. But, no one was there...

"Uh-Uh...ah..."

Tsuna's heart stopped when he heard the girlish moan come from one of the bathroom stalls... The voice that belonged to Kyoko Sasagawa. She was in the boy's bathroom... Inside the boy's stall... Inside the boy's bathroom... Inside the boy's stall..!

If someone came in... Is it possible to drown yourself in the toilet?

"Ky-Kyoko-chan?! I-I-Is that you..?" Tsuna asked hesitantly, hoping, **praying** that it wasn't her.

"Y-Yes... It's me..."

"_**Hiiiiiii!**_"

She came out the stall, hesitantly peaking her head out and staring at Tsuna, both of their faces crimson red. Tsuna just stood there in disbelief, not believing a thing that was going on was true. Hey, maybe this is all just a freaky dream and Tsuna will wake up any minute now..?

_Aaaaannnnyyyyy_ minute now.

"I-I-I think that...that you should fight him... I don't want my man being a coward, is all," she said, stepping out of the stall more and more, much to the boy's horror. "Even if you do lose...I-I'll still love you, no matter what... A-and," she suddenly looked up, a playful smile etched on her blushing face. "Since I doubt you'll be coming back to school after all of this... Wanna _do_ it?"

"_**HIIIIIIIIII!**_"

She giggled, and before Tsuna knew anything, she was right in front of him. "Yeah, I thought you'd say that... You're such a dork." She looked less and less embarrassed the more she spoke to him...the more she interacted with him. "Anyway, I just wanna say, try your hardest, alright? I'll always be on your side, as long as you're always on my side," she said the last part slightly dark-like, but Tsuna just thought it was his imagination. All of this was his imagination at this point. "Good luck! I'll be cheering you on, okay? Tsukki~!" And with a swift jerk of the head she kissed his cheek and almost instantly ran out the bathroom, escaping Tsuna's sight.

Tsuna's face was tingling on the spot that her lips touched... He played the part over and over and over again, and every time he did the kiss would last longer and longer and he would just feel so much happiness and excitement and-

_H-H-Hold up a second! Kyoko-chan just came out of the Boy's Bathroom stall because she was following me for some reason and just told me that she loved me and kissed me and-and-and..! _His brain began to short out and he shivered in fear. This wasn't the Kyoko-chan he knew at all... What happened to the cute and shy girl that had the smile to cause global warming?

"You heard her loud and clear. She practically just confessed her love to you," Reborn said, an enigmatic smile on his face. "Even if you lose, she'll love you. She said that she's always on your side, and that she doesn't want her boyfriend to be a coward. Use Kyoko's love and fight Mochida with all your might. Whatever the outcome... I'd say you're still a winner, in her eyes, at least."

Tsuna was speechless. Out of everything that's ever happened in his life, this was the most stressful, but...

"Reborn..."

* * *

There was a crowd of 50+ people in the gymnasium, all crowding around where Mochida stood in his Kendo gear. They were waiting for a fight, but most of them just came for the heck of it. None of them really thought that No-good Tsuna was stupid enough to actually come and willingly get his ass whooped... It just didn't happen that way. Heck, he was probably in the bathroom shivering in fear or up on the roof, contemplating to jump off.

"I'm the lead in this battle," Mochida said to himself, chuckling slightly. "No matter what, I won't let that trash win." He grinned sadistically as he glanced over at the judge, who just smirked back. _Of course the judge is one of my loyal members. No matter what happens, he won't raise Sawada's red flag. _He turned over to a group of teens behind him, suddenly feeling the adrenaline to beat the loser down. "Hey! Where is Sawada? He's late!"

"I guess he ran," one said.

"Geez, No-good Tsuna," the other mumbled.

Mochida laughed triumphantly. "Ahahaha! This means I win by default! Ahahaha!"

"What a mean senpai..."

"I always thought all the senpai were smart..."

Everyone just watched on in silence as Mochida continued laughing. Everyone was either frowning or sucking their teeth at the display of a senior with a definite superiority complex, but then someone yelled the unthinkable...

"It's Tsuna!"

"That No-good Tsuna came!"

"Woah, he really came..."

"It would be better if he ran."

And true to their words, there was Tsuna, hesitantly standing in the doorway as if he was about to crap his pants...again. He looked over at Kyoko and instantly looked back to the floor, red blush covering his face. Kyoko did the same, turning an even darker shade of red than before.

Both were deeply embarrassed.

_I can't believe I said that to Tsukki... Now he's going to get embarrassed in front of everyone and it's all my fault, _Kyoko thought sadly, looking to the floor in shame.

_That crazy guy, _Ryohei Sasagawa thought, looking on with encouraging eyes.

"Tsuna," Takeshi Yamamoto mumbled, a smile twitching on his face. He never really saw the point in bullying Tsuna, since he was bad at school himself, so he was one of the few that actually didn't mind Tsuna. Not like they were friends, though; they didn't talk.

_Wh-What do I do? _Tsuna thought, his legs seeming to be frozen in ice as he stood in front of Mochida. _I came here because of Reborn and... Ky-Kyoko-chan... _

The boy took in a deep breath as he willed his legs to move and he walked in front of Mochida, practically cowering over his superior gaze.

"There you are, you perverted women abuser," Mochida greeted. "Heaven may forgive a piece of trash like you, but _I_ won't! I shall punish you!"

"Wait...I think you've misunderstood what's going o-"

"**I won't listen to excuses!**"

"_**Hiiiiiiii!**_"

There goes Tsuna's chance of trying to explain everything... He was going to have to fight, whether he wants to or not. And he really, really doesn't.

Mochida laughed again. "Don't worry. You're just a beginner at Kendo, so if you can even get one point from me; you win. If you can't; then I win."

Kyoko almost sighed in relief. She was sure Tsuna could at least get one point...couldn't he? He could, right?

"The prize is, of course," Mochida continued, and then pointed straight at Kyoko, who just blinked in response. "Kyoko Sasagawa!"

"P-Prize?!" Kyoko was outraged. How could he, senpai or not, just declare Kyoko a prize to be fought over?! Oh, that sealed the deal. He was dead... Oh, he was so dead.

"Let's go, Sawada!" And with those words he charged at Tsuna, wooden sword in his hands to beat the crap out of the other teen with. Tsuna, not anticipating him to charge so suddenly and not even having any gear or weapons, just froze in shock, mentally counting down his moments to doom.

"Tsuna!" Takeshi Yamamoto yelled, catching the boy's attention. He tossed Tsuna a wooden sword to protect himself with, which he caught sloppily.

"Yaaahhh!" Mochida yelled as he swung his sword at Tsuna's head. Tsuna brought his own wooden sword up at the last minute, protecting his precious head but knocking him to the floor from the force of the hit. He also got his sword knocked away, and since Mochida looked like was going for blood...

"Waaahhh!" Tsuna ran away.

"Stop, you can't escape!" He yelled, chasing after him with the sword held professionally in his hands.

"Aaaahhh! Ahhhh!"

"Stop running!"

"Aaaahhh! _**HIIIIIII!**_"

"There's no escape! Ahahaha!"

Everyone just watched the display of No-good Tsuna running for his life in amusement. They began to laugh with Mochida, saying things like "He really is No-good Tsuna!" and "What a weakling!" Kyoko watched on in somber, tears forming in her eyes.

_Oh, Tsukki... _She thought, praying that somehow he would win. That somehow, Mochida would slip up and Tsuna would take the advantage, knocking him in the head and winning the match.

Mochida must have had enough of Tsuna's running, because he suddenly had a boost of speed and tripped Tsuna to the ground, glowering over the whimpering boy.

"You're mine," he mumbled darkly, raising the sword up to bring down Hell. Tsuna clenched his eyes in fear, knowing that nothing he could do now would be enough to escape Mochida's sadistic wrath. Just better get it over with now or suffer later on.

"**Don't you dare touch my man!**"

Everyone, including Mochida and Tsuna, turned around and gasped at Kyoko. The girl glared at Mochida, much to the boy's confusion. Shouldn't she be cheering _him_ on?

Kyoko knew that she couldn't go out there and beat the guy himself...that would only embarrass Tsuna more. But, she could distract Mochida and give Tsuna the chance to counterattack.

While everyone was staring at Kyoko in disbelief, nobody noticed the little toddler at the window with a sniper gun in his hands. Reborn shut one eye and aimed straight at Tsuna's head, baby smirk appearing on his face.

"Fight with your dying will!" And he shot, a red bullet zooming out of his gun and hitting Tsuna straight in the forehead. Tsuna, not knowing what was going on, just felt his body go numb as he felt the pain in his head begin. His eyes widened as he started falling back, not knowing what happened but knowing that he was dying.

_I'm now parting with this world forever, _Tsuna thought miserably, almost starting to cry. _What a waste... If I had the dying will, I could have beaten Mochida-senpai. I could have...gotten a point with my dying will..._

A moment of silence as everyone turned back to Tsuna, tilting their heads as they wondered what was wrong with him. Did he faint..?

"**REBORN!**" Tsunayoshi Sawada exclaimed, jumping back up to life with the orange flame appearing on his forehead and clothes, minus the underwear, ripping into nonexistence. His face formed into a scowl. "**I'll get a point no matter what it takes!**"

"Pervert!"

"Underwear-man!"

The whole crowd was erupting into laughter, minus Kyoko, of course. She just blinked, wondering why Tsuna randomly took off his clothes and looked...stronger.

"Idiot! Did you think that would effect me?!" Mochida laughed, bringing up his sword to bash Tsuna in the head. Tsuna ignored the wooden sword, jumping up and breaking through it with sheer power, much to Mochida's confusion, surprise, and horror. Tsuna landed on top of Mochida, practically straddling him. He brought a hand up.

"Mounted Position?"

"He's planning on hitting that guy!"

Tsuna brought his hand down and grabbed a chunk of Mochida's dark hair, clenching it and pulling with all his might, the hair being literally torn out of his head! Mochida screamed in pain, tears prickling on the corner of his eyes. Everyone gasped/winced; they all knew how much it hurt to have a comb stuck in their hair, but literally having it being pulled out was probably the most excruciating thing in the world.

"**You think I'd only get one point?! I've got hyaku-pon now!**" Tsuna exclaimed, holding up the hair in all his glory. He turned to the judge, who seemed to piss his pants under Tsuna's gaze, but still did nothing.

The whole crowd stared wide eyed...but then began laughing uncontrollably. "Good thinking, Tsuna! He never specified what you needed to get a point off of!"

Tsuna's scowl darkened. "**If that's not enough...**" And then he really began to let lose, pulling out so much of Mochida's hair that he was literally left bald. Mochida screamed in pure anguish, tears running down his cheek because of the pain, literally leaving him to a crumbled down waste on the floor.

The judge, scared shitless, swiftly brought the red flag up. "Point! Red wins!"

The crowd went wild. They all began gasping in shock before cheering for Tsuna, jumping up and down and the sort.

"Wow!"

"Tsuna won!"

"It was crazy, but it was great!"

"I have a newfound respect for you, Tsuna!"

Tsuna just stared down at Mochida, the flame on his head beginning to disappear. The hard look on his face softened and turned into disbelief, almost gaping as he looked down at the now-bald Mochida. _I did this? I guess if I really have dying will, I can even beat a senpai..._

"Tsukki~!"

Tsuna looked up at being addressed by the weird nickname, seeing Kyoko cheerfully smiling at him. It was that smile that made him begun to first love the girl; the heartwarming smile that just made Tsuna want to smile back.

"You were so cool, Tsukki! The way you took advantage of the situation and successfully ki- I mean defeated Mochida was just amazing! I've never seen anyone take out someone else's hair to the point of actually making them bald," Kyoko praised, making Tsuna blush.

"I-It was no problem... It just happened, you know?" Tsuna said shakily, starting to remember what happened before the fight in the bathroom. It was too surreal to forget about...way too surreal.

"A-and..." Kyoko looked down in what looked like shame, blushing madly. Was she beginning to remember what happened in the bathroom, too? "I'm sorry, Tsukki... It's my fault that all of this happened... I should have told everyone that you weren't forcing me instead of just sitting there like an idiot... I'm so...dumb."

Tsuna chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. Even though that was true, he couldn't have her blaming herself, now could he? "No, you're wrong. I'm the one that suddenly c-confessed like that in front of everyone in my u-underwear... If I didn't do that then none of this would have happened."

"But that's a good thing, right, Tsukki?"

"Huh?"

The next thing Tsuna knew, Kyoko right in front of Tsuna. And when the narrator says right in front, the narrator means _riiight_ in front of him. Kyoko was kissing him...on the mouth. Kyoko was kissing him...on the mouth. Kyoko-chan, Tsuna's crush for who-knows-how long, was full on kissing Tsuna **on the mouth.** In front of everyone, also.

"_**WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!**_" The whole crowd literally went insane at the sight of Kyoko kissing Tsuna. "_**DOES THIS MEAN THAT KYOKO REALLY IS GOING OUT WITH NO-GOOD TSUNA?!**_"

She slightly jumped back and smiled, arms behind her back. "This is a declaration of our love, Tsukki. From here on out; we're officially a couple, okay?"

All Tsuna could do was nod stiffly, his mind reseting over and over and over and over again.

_Could this be thanks to him? _Tsuna thought blankly, Reborn's face appearing in his mind. _What he says and does is totally crazy, but if he wasn't there then this wouldn't have happened..._

Outside the gym, a silver haired teen was watching Tsuna, a scowl on his face. "So that is... The Vongola's Tenth Generation Boss Candidate, Tsunayoshi Sawada." He smirked. _He'll be a dead man tomorrow..._

* * *

**[Outside Tsunayoshi Sawada's House]**

"Bye, Tsukki~! Have a nice night!" Kyoko Sasagawa waved happily to her boyfriend and the little baby that seemed to follow him around. Tsuna smiled back, walking slowly to his house.

"I still think I should have walked you home, Kyoko-chan," he said back, but she just shook her head, hands on her hip in a motherly way.

"The dominate one in the relationship walks the recessive one home," Reborn stated. "You're obviously the recessive, No-good Tsuna." Tsuna turned red as Kyoko just giggled.

"Oh, my man is definitely the top dog in this relationship. I just wanted to see his house," Kyoko said, calming Tsuna down a bit but also making him tilt his head in confusion. He sorta felt like that wasn't completely true...

"A-Anyway, see you, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna waved before he went in the house. The last thing he saw was her smiling face before he shut the door. Kyoko just stood in front of his a bit longer, her eyes slowly softening and becoming lighter in color. After a minute of just looking at his house, she turned around, a dazed look on her face.

The sun was finally beginning to set; she hardly saw anyone walking home anymore.

A smile settled on her lips as she looked Inside her bag, giving a nod to herself once she found everything Inside. She slowly began to walk, before getting faster and faster with each step, smile getting bigger and bigger with each step.

Until she saw Mochida and a few of his friends walking towards her, each laughing and talking about things she really had no interest in. One of them looked up and smile condescendingly at her.

"Hey, No-good Kyoko!" He greeted, each of his friends, including Mochida, looking up and seeing her. "I mean, since you're dating No-good Tsuna then you have to be No-good Kyoko, right?"

She smiled enigmatically. "Just because my man beat up your stupid friend doesn't make us No-good. _Mochida_ said it himself; the winner gets the prize; me. Tsuna was the winner, therefore I'm his prize. Any problems with that?"

The crowd almost gaped at the cold tone Kyoko had. She was the smiling girl that everyone loved... Not the cold, snarky girl she was now. What happened?

Mochida got over his shock first. "Well, it doesn't matter, Kyoko! You just need to know that since you're dating No-good Tsuna, you're a social outcast just like him now! Ahahaha!"

"Says the boy with no hair," she said, putting a hand in her bag. She was getting tired of these guys. Even though her target was only Mochida, these guys would be witnesses; so they had to die, too. They just picked the wrong day to walk with him, is all.

She slid a _biiig_ knife out of her bag, much to the confusion, shock, and horror of the others. _It shouldn't take long to kill these four, _she thought, her eyes getting blanker and blanker by the second. _Mochida tried to hurt my Tsukki, so he has to die. He has to die so that Tsukki can be happy... He has to die so that I will be happy..._

She rushed them. The first one was the boy standing beside Mochida; a quick push right through the throat was enough to nullify his screams and kill him. Some of his blood splashed on her face, but she was moving again before any could get on her school uniform. The two girls needed to be silenced; they were screaming already. She turned around and ran right past Mochida towards the two girls, stabbing one of the in the chest and having to chase the other one.

"Mommy..! **Daddy!**" She screamed, using every fiber in her body to get away from the school's idol. Kyoko was somehow faster than her and got in front of the crying girl, slitting her throat without a bat of the eye. The splash of blood miraculously missed her, just a little speck landing on her cheek.

Mochida was the last one left. He would have ran earlier, but watching each of his friends being slaughtered just had him paralyzed. But when he saw Kyoko slowly turning around with pupil-less eyes, looking at his **soul**...needless to say, he tried to run. Keyword being _tried_, because he slipped on his own fear and just stared wide-eyed at the school's idol...

Each step she took was pure agony to him. This was going to be his last moments of his life...being killed by Kyoko Sasagawa. Oh, what would everyone think? His mom would be devastated... His friend's would cry... And none of them would know that it was Kyoko Sasagawa that killed him. Nobody would even think it was her... His death would be a mystery.

That scared him more than being killed.

"Why..? Why are you doing this?!" He choked out. She tilted her head in confusion, just a step from plunging her knife through him. Then, she smiled. It was the smile that everyone loved, the smile that made sparkles seemingly appear out of nowhere, and the smile that made him first fall in love with her.

This time, the smile made him cry.

"..._For love._"

* * *

**[Inside Tsunayoshi Sawada's Room]**

"_Wh-Whaaat?!_ I'm the Vongola Family's Tenth Generation Boss?! Me?!"

"I came here because I was requested from the current Vongola Family Boss, The Ninth, to train you to become an admirable Mafia Boss," Reborn explained, getting a sadistic kick out of Tsuna's worrying face.

"I don't get it!" Tsuna exclaimed. This day was becoming more surreal by the second. "What are you talking about?!"

Reborn just took out an old brown sheet of paper, unrolling it and showing it to Tsuna. "The Vongola Family's First Boss retired and crossed to Japan; he's your great, great, great grandfather." Tsuna snatched the paper away from Reborn, reading it carefully. The baby shrugged, starting to undress and dress into his pink pajamas. "In other words, since you inherited the Vongola Blood, you are a legitimate candidate to become the next boss."

"I-I've never heard about this..!"

"Don't worry, I'll train you to become a great Mafia Boss," Reborn stated. He walked over to Tsuna's bed and plopped right in, staring at Tsuna with his big black orbs.

"Why are you deciding everything by yourself..?" Tsuna demanded, not wanting to be a Mafia Boss at all. "And don't sleep in my bed!"

"It's sleepy time. See you tomorrow." And with that Reborn snuggled up in the covers, his eyes still wide opened.

"Hey!" Tsuna was just about to grab Reborn and throw him out the bed, but he suddenly felt a wire hit his leg. He looked down and almost crapped his pants again when he saw a wire connected with grenades set up all around his bed. "What did you set up?!"

"I forgot to tell you," Reborn started. "If you try to disturb my sleep, those booby traps will blow up. Pee~" And with that last uttered sentence a snot bubble came out of his nose and he silently snored...with his eyes opened.

"He's sleeping with his eyes opened!" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief. "And it's still so early! Do you only sleep at baby-time?!"

* * *

That night... Nana Sawada came in the room and looked over at her son. He was sleeping on the floor, forcing himself to have to clean a little bit of his disastrous room as to not sleep on s dirty floor. Reborn was still sleeping with his eyes opened, snot bubble still blowing in and out of his nose as he silently snored. She walked over to the baby, grabbing the covers and pulling it up so the baby wouldn't get a cold.

"Please take good care of Tsuna, Reborn-kun," she whispered, smiling.

She didn't see it, but a small smile played on Reborn's face, too.

* * *

_**~Preview~**_

_**"Ciao-su. You'll be risking your life to become a Mafia Boss, Tsuna."**_

_**"I told you I'll never do it!"**_

_**"There's a guy that's targeting you, though."**_

_**"Whaaat?! I'm being targeted?!"**_

_**"Don't worry, Tsukki...It'll be okay...Kyoko-chan's here to protect you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe...because that's how much I love you."**_

_**"Hiiiiiii!"**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Oh, God... I'm really, really, really going to like writing this story. I don't know if this chapter was good enough, though... Oh, well. Can you guys please review and tell me how you guys like the story so far? Give me some tips, too, if you have any. Also, uh... You'll understand the chapter name the more the story progresses. I'm not giving any hints, but I'll tell you that if you have watched The Future Diary then you'll probaby understand. **_

_**Also, don't think that Kyoko and Tsuna's relationship is in the clear already. There's going to be a lot of things hindering the relationship, so it won't just go perfectly. One thing that'll hinder the relationship is how crazy Kyoko is/will get... So...**_

_**Please review, favorite, follow, and all that other good stuff you like to do. Bye nii~!**_


	2. Rethinking

_**Author's Notes: Ah~! So some people are starting to like this story as much as me?! I'm so happy (and it gave me the push to continue, too, so thanks a lot, guys)! Anyway, thank you everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, followed and all that good stuff… Here's chapter two of Without You.**_

* * *

_**Summary: "You can't live peacefully with me, and I can't live at all without you. So, I'm going to be with you, whether you like it or not. Okay, Tsukki?" Tsunayoshi Sawada always admired Kyoko Sasagawa from afar, but he never knew that she was doing the same...more or less. Yandere!Kyoko. Tsuna/Kyoko.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. I mean… I own nothin'. But I don't own nothin'... I'm so confused…**_

* * *

**Without You**

_Chapter 2: Rethinking_

Tsunayoshi Sawada. For short, Tsuna. Namimori Middle School, First Year, Class A. His test scores for all subjects average out to 17.5. He can only go up to the third level on the vaulting horse. He can't even spin on a horizontal bar. To train this useless No-good Tsuna to become the Vongola Family's Tenth Generation Boss, he came all the way from Italy. His name is... The Hitman Tutor, Reborn.

"Get up, Tsuna. It's morning," Reborn said, using his small baby hand to shake the sleeping teen. He was already dressed in his black suit, green chameleon situated on his fedora.

Tsuna just yawned, turning away from the toddler. "Five more minutes," he mumbled. Reborn almost grinned, happy to get this reaction.

"I have no choice," he sighed, feigning disappointment. "I'll have to use the Vongola Family's traditional awakening method." He bent down and grabbed a pair of electric shock items, rubbing them together to charge them. This would hurt…a lot. "Three...two...one." And then he placed them on Tsuna...

"**AAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!**" He screamed as the electricity coursed all throughout his body. He shot up and glared at the baby, his hair a burnt mess. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

Reborn was dressed in another outfit; instead of his black suit that he had on just minutes ago, he was dressed in a doctor's uniform. He smiled at Tsuna. "You're awake."

"Do you normally send electric shocks through someone's body just to wake them up?!" Tsuna screamed.

"It's a good thing you even opened your eyes," Reborn said. "Sometimes people don't even wake up at all."

"That's because they die of shock," Tsuna cried, sad to be forcefully woken up and also sad for the poor, poor people who had to cross paths with Reborn. And he was the next poor soul.

"This is today's plan," Reborn took out a notebook from inside his doctor's coat, opening it and showing it to Tsuna.

_Tsuna's Schedule _

_Morning: Introduction of the transfer student. _

_Afternoon: Volleyball Tournament. _

"In the morning it's the introduction of the new transfer student... In the afternoon there's going to be a volleyball tournament," Tsuna read hesitantly. "The volleyball tournament has nothing to do with me. I'm just a substitute player."

"But suddenly, they ran out of regular players," Reborn informed, smiling. He somehow managed to dress back into his suit while Tsuna was reading...without Tsuna even noticing. Strange. "So the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute, namely you, Tsuna, is going to play now."

"What?! Why?!"

"Who knows?"

Tsuna, blinking, slowly backed up in slight terror. Did he..? "Reborn, is this because you..?" An image of Reborn assassinating one of the volleyball players went through Tsuna's mind...and it scared him. "You couldn't have..!"

"Of course not," Reborn answered.

Tsuna, seeing how ridiculous he was, laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, that's right. Even if you're a hitman, you wouldn't go that far."

"_It seems that everyone got a pizza delivery from the same place and they all ended up with stomach problems._"

"**So it really was your faaaauuulllttt!**"

"This is all just so you can become a great Vongola Family Tenth Generation Boss," Reborn said matter-of-factly as if nothing was wrong. Everything was wrong with food poisoning a group of teenagers for your nefarious plans, damn it!

"Don't joke around! I'm terrible at ball sports!" Tsuna exclaimed in terror, already knowing how he'd embarrass himself in front of everyone playing volleyball. And just when he finally got himself a cute girlfriend; his school crush for who-knows-how long! "And I told you before, I'll never become a Mafia Boss!"

Reborn stood and looked up at Tsuna, his attention averting from his pet chameleon. "This is your destiny. Never give up on life."

"I told you; I don't want some baby talking about my life!"

"Don't worry, Tsuna, I'll stick with you wherever you go so you're trained well," the baby said. _And also to protect you against threats that you won't be able to handle yourself, _he added in his mind.

"That's what I'm most worried about!"

"Tsu-kun!" His mother called from downstairs. "There's a cute girl here waiting for you! You better hurry and come down; it would be bad to make someone as cute as her wait too long!"

"_**Hiiiiiiii!**_"

...After Tsunayoshi Sawada took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his clothes; he rushed downstairs.

"G-Good morning, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna greeted, smiling nervously. This was his first girlfriend... How else was he supposed to act? "W-Why did you come to my place so early?"

"To walk to school with you, of course," she said, cheerfully smiling. "I'm sorry if I did something I shouldn't have... I was just so excited to see you today and, well... I couldn't help myself from coming to pick you up..."

"The dominant person in the relationship is the one that usually comes to pick the recessive person in the relationship up," Reborn piped up, somehow getting atop Tsuna's head without him noticing...again. "Just another reason that you're the girl in the relationship, No-good Tsuna."

"I-I'm not the girl in the relationship!"

Kyoko, fearing that she did something wrong, stayed quiet, silently taking in Tsuna's kitchen. It was really a nice, normal place.

"Oh, don't you worry, sweetheart," Nana Sawada reassured, slightly patting the girl on the shoulder. "It's a good thing, actually. You should come everyday; it'll give Tsu-kun the extra push to get up for school on time."

"Well, I wouldn't want my Tsukki to be late for school," she said, smiling timidly. The action made Tsuna blush. She was really, really cute when she acted shy, especially since she was acting shy for picking Tsuna up to walk to school. She's just too kind.

"That's right. Anyway, did you have breakfast?" Nana asked the timid girl. She just shook her head, making Tsuna blush harder when he realized she wanted to see him so bad that she skipped breakfast. "Good; you can have breakfast with us. Come on, Tsu-kun, get a plate for your cute girlfriend."

_Th-This is so embarrassing!_ He thought as he followed his mother's instructions and grabbed a plate out of the cabinet. _But this is just what I've been dreaming of!_

As the Sawada family, plus Kyoko and Reborn, ate, Nana grabbed the remote control and flipped on the television. The news instantly came on, and before she switched it to another channel, she saw something that caught her eye.

"Oh, my," she breathed, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Kids, it says that there was a murder in this neighborhood that happened just yesterday night. Oh, no... It happened just a few blocks from our house, Tsu-kun!" Everyone stopped eating and looked up at the TV, each with different reactions.

Reborn just blinked. He doubted that a random killer could get past his defenses and kill Tsuna. He was the world's greatest hitman, so there was no way that some murderer could even get close to Tsuna. Tsuna was trembling in terror; the thought of a killer being in the neighborhood frightening him to the point of tears! Even with a hitman living in his house, there was no way he couldn't be worried! And Kyoko just gasped, hands over her mouth the same way Nana was doing.

"Breaking News, Residents of Namimori City," the news anchor started, glancing down at his paper to begin reading. "Four kids from Namimori Middle School were brutally slaughtered last night. Students Mochida Kensuke-"

"_**Hiiiiiiii!**_" Tsuna squealed in terror, clutching his head in fear. "M-Mochida-senpai was killed last night!"

"Bad things happen to bad people, Tsukki," Kyoko said suddenly. Tsuna looked up at her in confusion, but all he got was a reassuring smile.

He shook his head again. "That doesn't mean he had to die! Oh, nooo... What if they get us next?! If it happened last night, then it means that it happened while they were walking home from school! They could have got us yesterday, too, if we weren't lucky! _**Hiiiiiiii!**_"

"After checking around, it seems they were all killed by a sharp object; presumably a knife. It looks like one person alone did this, too...and it doesn't look to be a planned attack. The cuts and stab wounds on one of the boy victims were done as if the person was enjoying killing him...as if the person did hold a certain grudge against him," the news anchor continued. "Some residents say they heard a lot of screams at the same time of the predicted attack, but none of them were audible. However, there was one name that some said they heard... **Kyoko Sasagawa**, is the name they heard a boy yell."

The room instantly grew cold as the words that the anchorman said registered in everyone's mind. Tsuna stopped screaming/wailing and turned around to look at Kyoko, everyone else doing the same. The girl looked distressed, shocked, and...pissed off? Reborn and Nana saw the first two respectively, but Tsuna was the only one to see the third one. What was she mad about? Maybe she didn't want her name being said on TV? She seemed like the type to be shy about those kind of things.

Never did he actually think that she was the one who slaughtered the teens.

_That motherfucking bastard, Mochida!_ She screamed in her mind, clenching the table. _He just had to go and scream my name right before he died..! I should've did the smart thing and slit his fucking throat when I had the chance!_ She closed her eyes for a few moments, silently breathing in and out as she calmed herself down.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes and tilted her head in confusion, all the other emotions she had completely obliterated from her face. The cold air in the room went away as Kyoko blinked, her eyes practically asking for an explanation to why they were all staring at her. Nana was the first one to recover from the shock, swiftly clicking off the TV and smiling reassuringly at the younger girl.

"Don't worry, Kyoko-chan. You're looking at us as if we suspect that you were the one that killed them!" She laughed, getting out of her seat and grabbing her empty plate. "Anyway, why do you think he said your name? Do you think there's another Kyoko Sasagawa in Namimori?"

"You went home after stopping here yesterday," Reborn suddenly said, baby smile plastered on his face. Kyoko saw it was fake. "Did you see the murder happen? Maybe the boy that called you saw you and didn't want you to get killed, too...that's why I think he yelled your name, anyway, well, unless there's another reason."

_Bastard_, Kyoko instantly thought as she stared at Reborn in her fake, confused face. _I wouldn't suspect less from a hitman, but there's no way I'm going to let some brat figure out that I was the one that murdered those dumbasses. _

For some reason, Reborn twitched, and that slightly scared her.

So she hurriedly replied, "Now...that I think about it...I did hear Mochida shouting my name when I was running home yesterday. I usually walk home with friends, so I was kind of nervous when I had to walk home by myself. Anyway, I heard Mochida screaming my name, but I thought he was mad about Tsukki beating him and was going to take it out on me, so I ran faster. And then… I heard him scream. Yeah...he screamed. I just thought he was angry that I was running away… I didn't...I didn't know…" By now, Kyoko had tears falling down her cheeks, suddenly finding the table extremely interesting. "If only I turned around instead of running away...If only I didn't run…Mochida-senpai would probably be alive. They would all probably be alive...or I could have seen who was attacking them and told the police. It's all...my fault. It's just..!"

She started violently weeping, putting her hands in her face. Nana Sawada instantly rushed over and gently caressed her head, telling her that everything was going to be alright. Reborn just sat there in silence as Kyoko basically let it out in front of them, blaming herself for their deaths. Tsuna stood up, about to try and comfort the girl as well, but Kyoko looked up at him as soon as he did.

"I-It's okay, Tsukki… I'm…alright," she sniffed, giving a weak smile at him. He just shook his head.

"Y-You aren't at fault for their deaths, Kyoko-chan. You just didn't know," Tsuna said, contemplating whether or not he should walk over and comfort her. He decided that he wanted too, but his legs just wouldn't move as a blush adorned his face. So he just settled with awkwardly smiling.

"Yeah, Tsu-kun's right," Nana agreed. "Why don't you just stay here for the day? I'm sure the detectives are going to want to speak with you, anyway...and-"

"No," Kyoko declined. "I...I can handle another day of school. I-If Tsukki's there, then-"

"No, Kyoko-chan! Y-You should stay here, I'm sure that you're in no condition to go to school!"

"If the detectives really are looking for me then I'm sure they'll look at my house first, then at the school. If I'm caught staying here then they'll probably think that I'm trying to hide," Kyoko explained, dismissing Nana and Tsuna's worries. Only Reborn noticed how fast she stopped crying. "I'll just go to school, meet the detectives, tell them everything I know and then continue on with the school day. It shouldn't be that hard, right?" She smiled her trademark smile, sparkles appearing out of nowhere.

As they reluctantly agreed, Kyoko couldn't help but smirk a tiny bit. They were just so easy! _Hook, line, and sinker. Ms. Sawada is so nice and understanding, and she's too naive to be a real threat to me. I'm happy that I didn't have to get...ugly with her._ She then glanced over at Tsuna. _And Tsukki is just as naive, but he's so cute with it. It makes me want to give him a little kiss on the cheek..! Kyaaa~! _

And from the corner of her eye, she saw Reborn absently staring at her. She resisted the urge to scowl. _And the little baby hitman... He'll be a danger to me and Tsukki's love... I'll have to find out a way to eliminate him._

_**Yes... I'll have to kill him. **_

* * *

As Tsuna, Reborn, and Kyoko walked to school, a peaceful silence engulfed them. They would be late if they didn't hurry, but it didn't matter to them. Tsuna was just happy that he was walking to school with Kyoko, Reborn was just happy about what was bound to occur today, and Kyoko was just happy that she was walking with Tsuna.

As they got there, much to Tsuna's surprise, the detectives were already waiting for them. Kyoko gave Tsuna a reassuring smile and walked away, Tsuna staring at their retreating backs before walking to his class.

* * *

"I'll introduce the new transfer student," the teacher announced, gesturing to the silver haired boy standing beside him. "He was studying abroad in Italy until now. His name is... Gokudera Hayato-kun."

The girls all erupted in "ooohhh's" and "aaaahhhh's," looking at the boy with thirsty eyes. The boys just rolled their eyes, wishing they could get that kind of attention from the girls.

"Wow, he's so hot..!"

"On top of that he's moved from another country..!"

_Italy would also be Reborn's home country, _Tsuna thought as he dully looked at the new student like the other guys were doing. Suddenly blanking out in thought, he didn't notice Gokudera walking towards him, finally noticing the other teen when he was scowling down at him. _Wh-What? _Tsuna looked up at Gokudera. He then looked around himself. He finally looked back at Gokudera, realizing that he was scowling at him! _M-Me?! _

Gokudera simply kicked Tsuna's desk, the latter falling to the floor in a mess. Tsuna, not expecting a **new student** to do something like that, just sat on the floor and stared up fearfully at the Italian. _W-What the Hell? D-Did I do something?! _He thought in disbelief.

The class didn't mind Gokudera bullying Tsuna, but some of them were a little confused. How did a new kid, sexy or not, become a bully? The teacher was the only one to care for the poor Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-kun, your seat is... Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera ignored the teacher and turned away from Tsuna, walking to the back of the class and sitting in an empty seat. Tsuna got off the floor and sat back in his seat, visibly disturbed. What was that about anyway?! Tsuna was hardly looking at him! Is that why he did that..? Is it because he wasn't paying attention to him as much as the other students?

"You know him, Tsuna?"

"O-Of course not," he replied, trembling.

"He's definitely no good..."

"That's his good part!"

"His scary-ness makes me go numb!"

"We're definitely making a fan club!"

Tsuna tried to ignore the fact that all the girls seemed to not notice the fact that the boy that they were gushing about just rudely knocked one of their classmates to the floor. I mean, _come on! _You all call Tsuna _No-good Tsuna_, but he's never heard them say that's his good part! And what drugs do you have to be on to say that someone's scary-ness makes you numb?! Does that even make any sense?!

Tsuna just sighed as he turned his head to ignore the love-struck girls...and was met with Gokudera setting him on fire with his eyes!

_**Hiiiiiiii! **_Tsuna screeched in his mind, crapping his pants. _What is it?! Why me?! _

That day, Tsuna realized that someone's scary-ness _can_ make someone numb...because it sure as Hell made Tsuna lose all the feeling in _his_ body.

* * *

"I'm too tired from nervousness," Tsuna mumbled to himself when class ended. Mostly everyone else was gone off for lunch break, but he just lied on his desk in fear. What was with that new kid, anyway? Suddenly, Takeshi Yamamoto and three of his friends were in front of Tsuna's desk, surprising the boy. "Yamamoto?"

"We're counting on you today, Tsuna," Takeshi said happily. Tsuna was confused.

"C-Counting on me for..?"

"The volleyball tournament, of course."

"I didn't know you played volleyball, too, Yamamoto."

"Even though baseball is his club activity, he's still good in other sports, too."

"You've been awesome lately, Tsuna. I can't wait to see you in action."

Tsuna's eyes drifted downwards as memories of his fight with Mochida entered his mind. It put a bad feeling in his stomach to know that he did that to him...and he was now dead. A really, really bad feeling.

"We can't wait for today's match. Be sure to show us that power again."

"Wait, no...that was-!"

"Yeah, Tsuna. After you beat up Mochida-senpai yesterday, no one's called you No-good Tsuna, you know?" Kyoko's best friend, Hana, said, walking up to them. "You know that Mochida-senpai didn't come to school today, right? He's probably too embarrassed, I bet. Oh, and what happened to your girlfriend? She didn't come to school today?"

_So they didn't see the news today, _Tsuna thought unhappily. _Shouldn't they at least announce it at school when one of their students are dead? Maybe they just want to get all the details together before announcing it, probably... _

"Ky-Kyoko-chan had to do something... She'll be here sometime today, though," he answered, getting a nod in response.

"Anyway, do your best, Tsuna! We're counting on you!"

"Yeah, I will," he replied with a smile, but in the inside he was a bundle of nerves. _What do I do..? But if I can get hit with Reborn's Dying Will Bullet everything should be fine..._

He didn't notice that Gokudera was still in the classroom, too, still glaring a hole in his head. _Let's see if what happened yesterday wasn't just a fluke, _he thought angrily.

* * *

"Reborn! Reborn!" Tsuna called out, running all throughout the halls. He was already in his P.E clothes, so he didn't have much time to waste. He needed to get shot, and he needed to get shot fast. "Where are you?!" He stopped running and looked around, only finding a few plants and a Fire Extinguisher Box in the hallway. _Weird, I thought he was supposed to be keeping an eye on me wherever I went. _

Suddenly, he smelt something...something like coffee. He looked around until his eyes landed on the Fire Extinguisher Box...and he bent down to hear what was going on in there.

And then Reborn abruptly opened the door, knocking him to the floor.

"Ciao-su. I'm having my coffee break now," Reborn greeted, sitting inside the box with a cup of coffee in his hands. The place actually looked like a mini-5-star-restaurant!

"Ah! Why are you in there?!"

"I have secret hiding places all over the school."

"When did you have time to do that?!" Tsuna asked, but then immediately shook his head. "O-Oh right, never mind that. Shoot me with the Dying Will Bullet! I have the volleyball tournament next! I can't disappoint everyone!"

"...I can shoot you, but you'd die."

"Yeah, I'd die!" Tsuna yelled happily, not understanding Reborn's serious look.

Reborn sighed. "If you don't have any regrets when shot by the Dying Will Bullet, you won't revive. Do you think someone like you, who's gotten so overconfident after all the flattery, will have any regrets?"

"Ah. Oh, right. That means the _**DYING WILL BULLET IS USELESS?!**_"

Suddenly, Reborn's chameleon jumped on Reborn's hand, instantly transforming into that green gun of his. Tsuna screeched as he aimed the now unwanted gun at his head.

"Do you still want to give it a try? If you're lucky, you'll die without pain."

"_**H-H-HIIIIIIII!**_"

"Well then, good luck, Hero." And Reborn shut the door, leaving Tsuna sitting alone on the floor.

_Wh-What do I do? _Tsuna thought as he got up and walked away. _And I've just stopped being called No-good Tsuna. If I mess up this game then it'll just go back to where it was before... _

He stopped walking, looking up with determination in his eyes. "Right, this means..."

"_I'll just have to run away,_ thinks Tsuna."

"That's my only option!"

"_But that would mean betraying the whole school, the people who believed in me, who was so excited about the match. And they would not only be mad at me, but at Kyoko-chan, too, for being affiliated with me._"

"Yeah, that's the problem," Tsuna sighed, but then almost jumped out of his skin when he realized Reborn was sitting on his shoulder, a megaphone in his hand. "Eh, Reborn?!"

"I'm speaking for your heart," Reborn explained.

"You don't need to voice it out!"

Reborn jumped off of Tsuna's shoulders, looking up at him. "If you're a man, you'll choose death over running away."

"Don't say something that irresponsible just because you're not involved!"

"No one will laugh if they see someone who's using all their strength and will. That's how a man battles."

Tsuna, taken aback, didn't know how to respond. "Reborn..."

* * *

And so, Tsuna found himself in the gym again...practically walking into his grave. And he was met with so much cheering and applause that he didn't know how _not_ to keep walking further in the gym. The whole school had signs saying "Go Tsuna!" and "Tsuna FIGHT!" and were all yelling encouraging words that were supposed to make him feel good. It made him feel horrible that he was going to have to let all of these people down!

And he isn't the only person on the damn team! There's five people on the volleyball team, so not only is it unfair to the others to get this much attention, but it was also stupid that they were only cheering for him when the only thing he did was beat Mochida (the name made Tsuna wince) in a Kendo match! He wasn't Takeshi Yamamoto! How could winning in a Kendo match suddenly make him a volleyball champion?!

They were all so disgustingly stupid. And they had the nerve to call _Tsuna_ No-good.

And, as much as he didn't want to admit it, the volleyball team themselves were dumb, too. Not only did they say nothing about all of Tsuna's unwanted attention (they were obviously going to depend solely on Tsuna for the match), but even Gokudera was on the volleyball team! If they could just ask a new transfer student, who hasn't even been there for a whole day, mind you, to play because a person on the team didn't show up...then couldn't they find someone else to play except dump everything on Tsuna's back?

_I forgot...they're deluded with the fact that I beat Mochida-senpai in a Kendo match, _Tsuna thought. But...he was also disgusted with himself. He was so high off of the fact that everyone was praising him and stopped calling him No-good...that he couldn't decline (or even muster up the courage) the volleyball invitation.

"**We will now begin the match between Year 1 Class A and Year 1 Class C!**"

And the match was started with a boy from Class C serving the ball right over to Tsuna. He froze; this was it for him.

And then Takeshi ran over and jumped in Tsuna's way, bumping the ball back over to the other side. No one on Class C's side managed to bump the ball back, so Class A got first point.

"As expected from Yamamoto of the Baseball Club!" Everyone cheered. "Takeshi!"

"Haha! Thank you! Thank you!" Takeshi laughed as he took in all the attention, waving back at the crowd. Tsuna looked on amazed while Gokudera scowled, crossing his arms.

Class C served the ball again...and it was coming straight at Tsuna. Not like last time where the ball was leaning a bit to the left...no, this time the ball was going to hit Tsuna straight in the face if he didn't do anything. And he was praying he wouldn't have to.

"It's yours, Tsuna!" Takeshi yelled.

Yep. He was going to have to.

As the crowd yelled things like "Go!" and "Attack!" Tsuna just stared fearfully at the ball, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. But, after a second of contemplating what he should wear to his own funeral, he jumped. He jumped and swung in the air...and missed the ball completely. The hard volleyball bounced off of his face, leaving a huge red mark. And to top it off, he landed painfully to the ground...the ball falling to the floor after him.

The crowd looked devastated.

"What're you doing, Tsuna?" Takeshi deadpanned.

_It's no good, _Tsuna thought as he continued to lay on the ground. _I-I hope this match ends quickly. _

"What a mess," Gokudera muttered, making Tsuna turn to look at the Italian that seemed to have a huge problem with the world...or Tsuna in particularly. It actually brought more tears to his eyes for someone to hate him so much for _no reason._

"Don't mind, don't mind," Takeshi said happily, bringing out a hand to help Tsuna up. "Let's keep going."

And most of the match after that was as much of a failure as the beginning of it. Tsuna managed to get hit in the stomach by the ball, jump up in the air and miss the ball as badly as he did the first time, and even mess up while trying to serve the ball! The only good thing was that Kyoko wasn't there to see this...

The crowd saw, though...and all their enthusiasm for the match left the world a long time ago...

"Are you really trying, Tsuna?!" One of his teammates snapped as the five minute break began. He was so caught up in his own pathetic-ness that he didn't even realize the team was becoming more and more irritated with him. "**If you're just playing around then leave! We're playing seriously!**"

"U-Uh, well...a-actually, after that match with Mochida-senpai...I-I kind of twisted my leg," Tsuna lied, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. But when he looked up...his eyes widened in realization. The whole team, minus Gokudera and himself, was covered in wounds; bandages and band-aids littered across their arms and legs.

Even Takeshi, who was silently drinking his water, was actually injured! And he had the audacity to give that kind of excuse? When everyone really is hurt!

That wasn't right. And Tsuna knew this, too.

_There are still four sets left, _Tsuna thought, his eyes brimming with determination. _I'll fight with my dying will._

Reborn, his sniper gun aimed at Tsuna's head, smiled. "Seems that you understand now," he said, going into his pocket and taking out two blue bullets with a picture of a fire on both of them. He put the bullets in the gun and aimed back at Tsuna's head...and then went lower and lower until he was aiming at Tsuna's legs.

_It's embarrassing...accepting this because of my overconfidence, _Tsuna thought as he began walking, no one noticing Reborn aiming a gun at him. _Trying to use the Dying Will Bullet to do what everyone else worked so hard on. _

"Something's...different about him," Ryohei Sasagawa mumbled as he watched Tsuna straighten up and look more...fiercer.

_I'll do that, and afterwards I'll apologize to everyone, _Tsuna finished, already accepting defeat. But he would lose like a man, and not like the No-good person he was now.

"As long as you understand," Reborn said, reading Tsuna's mind. "Take this!" And he shot...twice. The blue bullets zoomed out of the gun and hit Tsuna straight in both of his legs, making him fall flat on his butt.

_Aaaahhhh... What? _Tsuna, feeling the numbness in his legs, blinked. Did Reborn just shoot him? In his legs?

"What's wrong, Tsuna?"

"Did something happen to your legs?"

He sat up, staring wide-eyed at his legs. _Two shots in the legs..? Nothing's happening...so it's not that. _

After all of that confusion ended, Tsuna got up and the game started again. Class C served the ball, and as fate chose, the ball went straight to Tsuna. Again. Like most of the other times.

He just couldn't get a break, could he?

"It's coming, Tsuna! Block it!"

Tsuna nodded. _I'll do what I can. _He ran up and jumped in the air...a lot higher than he intended. Everyone gasped. Tsuna was up so high that his whole body was above the net!

"The Dying Will Bullet is just one of the special bullets of the Vongola family. The bullet I just hit Tsuna with is the Jump Bullet!" Reborn narrated to himself. Tsuna was up so high that if he turned his head he could see Reborn. And Reborn was up _high_.

A guy from Class C tried to spike the ball over the net. He hit, the ball flew...

And Tsuna was hit right in the balls.

"**GAH!**" He choked out, eyes threatening to pop out his head. The ball bounced off his unmentionables and fell to the other side with a thud. The gym was silent.

And Tsuna landed to the ground and jumped like there was fire in his pants, his hand cupping his organ and tears running down his eyes. The whole gym started to cheer again by the time Tsuna was done with his "ooh-ooh" dance. Even his team was grinning.

"Great!"

"Good job, Tsuna!"

"Right! Let's turn the tide!"

"Yeeaahhh!"

Gokudera was off to the side; his arms crossed and his face formed into a scowl.

And since then, Class A made a huge comeback. Takeshi spiked the ball, Tsuna spiked the ball with his balls, and the rest of the team bumped and blocked like crazy. By the end of each set...

"**Game Set! Year 1 Class A Wins!**"

Yes. Tsuna's team, with the help of everyone, won! The crowd went crazy in happiness.

"You really did it, Tsuna!" Takeshi exclaimed, slinging an arm around Tsuna's shoulder. The brown haired teen didn't really know how they won, but he knew that Reborn must have helped somehow, and that he actually worked as hard as everyone else.

"Yeah, we won!"

"You really are amazing!" He said, backing away from Tsuna and grinning. Tsuna didn't know how to respond at first; he never really had anyone say that to him since he started his first year at Namimori Middle School. But, just looking at him...

"Ahahaha!" They both laughed, the team crowding around and laughing with them.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. His competence in athletics and his popularity are definitely a necessity for this family," Reborn said to himself, watching the scene from above. "It's good they became friends."

"It's not over."

"Huh?" Tsuna stopped laughing and turned to Gokudera in confusion, who seemed to be mumbling to himself.

"I won't accept it," he continued, turning around and glaring at Tsuna. "I'm the one that's worthy to become the Tenth!"

"H-Huh? The Tenth?!"

As Gokudera continued to glare at him, Tsuna became more and more disturbed. _How does he know? _Tsuna chanted in his mind, beginning to feel a little sick to his stomach. _Why does he know?_

* * *

"U-Um...so what is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked the other teen nervously. He could hardly continue on with the day knowing that Gokudera knew about the Vongola Family, and the fact that Kyoko hadn't come back yet was slightly alarming.

And just coming to the back of the school after school ended to speak with Gokudera alone was sending warning alarms all throughout his head.

"If some trash like you you becomes the Tenth, the Vongola Family is done for," Gokudera said simply.

"Wh-Why do you know about the family?" Tsuna asked, fearing the answer. Gokudera _was_ Italian...it would make sense if he was...

Tsuna gulped at the thought.

"You're annoying," he answered, suddenly holding up two sticks of...dynamite?! "This is your end."

"Ah! D-Dynamite?!" Tsuna screamed. That was unexpected...that was really, really unexpected. And he was scared now, because the look Gokudera was giving him meant that he was out for blood.

"This was faster than I'd expected," they heard Reborn say, both of them looking over to the tree beside them. The trunk suddenly opened up like an elevator, and out came Reborn.

"Reborn! In a place like that..."

"It's another one of my hideaways," the baby answered simply. He turned to look over at the dynamite wielding teen in front of them. "Gokudera Hayato."

"What?! You know him?!"

"Yep. He's a family member that I called over from Italy."

"Y-You're in the Mafia, Gokudera-kun?!"

He grunted in response.

"This is our first time meeting, though," Reborn admitted.

"So you're the hitman that the Ninth has the most trust in; Reborn. I've heard rumors about you," Gokudera said, eyes narrowing. "It better be true that I'm becoming the Tenth if I get rid of this guy."

"**HUUUH?!**" Tsuna choked out, stepping back fearfully. Get rid of..? That meant kill, right?! "Wh-What are you-?!"

"Yup, it's true," Reborn confirmed.

"What?! Can you even do that?! Was it a lie that I'm destined to be the Tenth?!" Tsuna asked, about to crap his pants. He doesn't want to be the Tenth anyway, but he doubts that Reborn would just let him give away the position...

Meaning...

"If you don't want to lose; fight."

"HUH?! F-Fight?!" He looked over at Gokudera, who seemed more than ready to beat the crap out of Tsuna. "Y-You're kidding! I can't fight against a Mafia guy!"

Meaning...he would have to run.

Funny how everything that he doesn't want to do he runs away from. That's the best option now, though...or be whatever Gokudera was going to do to him.

So he ran. He tried to get as far away from Gokudera as possible when he saw a stick of dynamite fall in front of him and **explode** on contact with the ground.

"Aaahhh!" Tsuna bent down and shielded his head, as if doing that was going to protect him from a bomb. In his logic; it was.

"Stop right there," Gokudera grumbled, four sticks of dynamite in each hand.

Tsuna, seeing more dynamite in his hands, violently pissed his pants. "Wh-When did you..?"

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs in any part of his body," Reborn informed, standing safely on the sidelines. "In other words, he's a human bomb."

"My other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato!" Gokudera, the bomber, told Tsuna. He smirked. "Brace yourself." And all the dynamite in his hands seemingly sparked up by themselves, the sign of impending doom.

"H-How can he fire automatically-?" Tsuna asked, but shrugged off the questions as he got off the ground and ran away screaming.

And he ran and ran, bombs exploding right behind him every second. If he tripped; he would die. If he slowed down; he would die. Heck, if he kept running away he would die! There was absolutely no chance of survival here!

He.

Was.

Going.

To.

Die!

"SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEEE!" He screamed in complete fear/terror/panic/etc...

After all eight of the explosives were gone, Tsuna found himself stuck in a corner, a wall behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he survived...but then he shit himself when Gokudera took out eight more dynamite sticks.

They all sparked to life automatically, much to Tsuna's horror and confusion.

"Next is the fatal blow," Gokudera mumbled, a smirk dancing on his face.

"Hey, Tsuna," Takeshi Yamamoto called out, nonchalantly walking over to the scene. He's wanted to speak with Tsuna ever since the volleyball game, but for some reason Tsuna seemed a bit on edge. After school ended, he went looking around the whole school for Tsuna, but he just couldn't find him anywhere. And then he heard the explosions and headed to the back of the school...where Tsuna was now fighting (or running) for his life. Not that Takeshi knew what was going on, anyway.

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna gasped, not expecting the baseball star to come at the exact moment of his doom. Maybe he could help?

He doubted it.

If Takeshi didn't leave now, he would just be another victim. And before Tsuna could warn Takeshi to run away, Gokudera was talking again.

"This is the end of the Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed, and his hands outstretched-

"**Tsuuuuuukkkkkkkiiiiiiiii!"**

Gokudera turned to his side and threw the bombs at the brown haired girl on instinct. Kyoko, still running towards Gokudera, swerved to the sides to avoid most of the bombs and skillfully took out a long knife and began cutting (effectively deactivating) the rest of them in half. Gokudera, alarmed, took out four more bombs and jumped back to avoid a slash to his chest, before tossing the explosives straight at the dangerously armed girl.

"**Those who try to kill my Tsukki die,**" she said matter-of-factly as she cut the dynamite in half and threw the knife straight at Gokudera. The bomber didn't expect her to change her short range weapon into a long rage weapon and, since he wasn't fast enough to do anything else (he already had sixteen more dynamite sticks out [never underestimate a teenager with an arsenal of bombs in his disposal]), he dropped all sixteen bombs and brought his arms up to cover his neck/face. The knife dug it's way painfully into his arms and stopped right at the hair on his neck, saving his life but hurting him all-the-same.

"**AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!**" Gokudera screamed in anguish, falling to the ground and crying in pain. His arm was bleeding profusely, the knife still stuck in there. The dynamite around his fallen body were still lit and ready to bring upon death in seconds.

And if Kyoko had anything to say about it...it would.

She snorted disdainfully as she watched Gokudera's crying form, before turning away and smiling her signature smile at Tsuna, Takeshi, and Reborn.

"Ah~ Tsukki, I'm so glad I made it in time~!" She sang happily as she hurriedly rushed over to the trio. Tsuna fell on his butt, his eyes wide and screech threatening to run out his throat. Takeshi was slightly disturbed at what just happened, trying to convince himself that what he just saw was a game...but the knife stuck in the new kid's arm wasn't fake, the blood looked real, and Gokudera was really crying out in pain. Not to mention Kyoko, the beautiful school idol, had a hint of malice and creepy-ness in her _sparkling_ smile.

And Reborn had his gun pointed straight at her, making sure to put as much distance between her and himself. He just knew that Kyoko murdered those four kids, and this just clarified it. And if Gokudera died because of her, then that would put a major dent in his plans...and he would literally kill the girl if something like that happened (he was contemplating already whether he should kill her for killing the four teens yesterday).

"Ky-Ky-Kyo-Kyoko-chan..!" Tsuna stuttered badly, back pressed against the wall. He had so many questions, but he was so terrified and disturbed by what he just saw that he couldn't even verbalize it.

Kyoko seemed to not have noticed Tsuna's discomfort, because she just smiled cheerfully as she grabbed Tsuna's hand (making Tsuna screech). "Come on, Tsukki~! Those bombs are going to explode any minute, and those are a lot of bombs over there, you know? _So_, we need to hurry and get away, because we'll die, _too_, if we stay around too long!"

"But we can't leave Gokudera-kun; he'll die!" Tsuna vociferated, making Kyoko flinch slightly.

"He'll die because he had the gall to try and kill you, darling. Now come on, or I'll have to take you by force," she said sweetly, making Tsuna wonder how she could say such things in such a soothing voice. Was this even the real Kyoko? He didn't know anymore...this was all just too surreal...

So, because he was afraid, he quickly got up and cooperatively let Kyoko grab his hand, leading him away.

"Wh-What about Yamamoto? And Reborn!"

"I don't care about them; I only care about my Tsukki."

"But...th-they'll die!"

"I don't mind...do you mind, Tsukki?"

"Y-Yes!"

"You shouldn't mind. They're just nuisances, Tsukki."

"_**H-H-HIIIIIIII!**_"

_What was wrong with her?! She's acting insane!_

Reborn, thinking quickly, put in the Dying Will Bullet and aimed at the back of Tsuna's head. "Fight with your dying will!" He shot, the bullet zoomed into Tsuna's head, and he started falling face first to the ground.

_I felt regret, _Tsuna thought as he let go of Kyoko's hand and fell, Kyoko gasping in surprise. _If I had the dying will, I could have saved Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn...and I could have gotten the backbone to get answers from Kyoko-chan. _And he fell to the ground, his body pale.

Kyoko screamed, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of Tsuna being dead.

And then...a flame formed on Tsuna's forehead and he shot back to life, clothes ripping away.

"**REBORN!**" He yelled. "**I'M GOING TO SAVE EVERYONE WITH MY DYING WILL!**"

"Use this," Reborn threw a first-aid kit at Tsuna, which he caught and instantly got to work. First, since time was of the essence, he rushed over to Gokudera and plucked the knife out of Gokudera's arm. He screamed in more pain. Then he began working on the wound at amazing speeds; cleaning and disinfecting the stab wound before wrapping up the arm in bandages, giving Gokudera pain medicines in between.

But then he remembered the dynamite around them, and before they could kill them both, Tsuna tossed Gokudera over at Takeshi, who caught the injured teen and jumped out the way before the bombs exploded.

Tsuna was caught in the explosion.

"Oh, **Tsukki!**" Kyoko screamed, ignoring the falling debris and rushing over to the big grey smoke cloud. She put a hand over her nose and mouth before going in...and came out a few seconds later dragging Tsuna on the ground. The Dying Willed boy was knocked unconscious, but the orange flame on his head was still active. And he was still glowing.

Other than being unconscious and some dirt, cuts, and bruises around his body...he was alright. And the best thing was that since he was still in Dying Will Mode, he wouldn't feel the pain. Probably when he woke up...but not know, at least.

"He's unconscious," Reborn stated, jumping right beside Kyoko and looking over Tsuna. The brown headed girl wanted nothing more than to gut the toddler, but she was currently without her bag, therefore her weapons were currently not at her disposal. So she scowled.

"You got my Tsukki hurt," she ground out through clench teeth. Reborn gave her an equally annoyed look.

"No; _you _got him hurt. He was handling the situation just fine before you showed up and attacked Gokudera," Reborn shot back.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, having eight bombs just a second from being thrown at him is perfectly fine. I swear...aren't you supposed to be protecting him, Reborn? You know, like, don't just sit there and watch when he's about to die?"

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know I'm supposed to be protecting him?"

"Intuition."

And she left it at that; no facial expression nor personality in her voice to tell anything else. She was good...and Reborn, if not wanting to kill her, would have wanted her in the family.

"Are you in the Mafia?"

She smiled. "I'm going to be Tsukki's Mafia bride. And," her facial expression slightly changed, her voice like a whisper. "...change everything..."

"What?"

Before Kyoko could repeat herself, even though he doubted she would, Tsuna began to stir awake. His eyes opened slightly, the flame leaving his forehead, and then his eyes widened when he saw Kyoko.

"_**HIIIIIIII!**_ Kyoko-chan!" He screamed, sitting up and scooting back considerably. He started looking around. "Where's Gokudera-kun?! And Yamamoto?!"

"Haha! We're right here!" Yamamoto laughed, running up to them as Gokudera slowly walked over. "Man, you guys play games intensely. Almost as intense as when I'm playing baseball!"

_He...He thinks it's all a game, _Tsuna sweatdropped, but he then sighed. "Ah...thank goodness. I'm glad everyone's alright..."

"Hey," Gokudera called out, making Tsuna screech and Kyoko stand up in front of the boy, seeming to guard him. He ignored their distrust of him and bowed down. "I did not realize it!"

"Eh?" Tsuna and Kyoko were confused.

"You are the one fit to become the boss. Tenth, I'll follow you until the end of this Earth!" Gokudera exclaimed in what looked like...happiness? Kyoko unstiffened, just slightly, while Tsuna was at a loss for words. "Ask whatever you want from me!"

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is this family's rule," Reborn explained to the confused Tsuna.

"Rule?"

"Actually, I never had the desire to become the Tenth," Gokudera confessed, looking down in shame now. "I just wanted to see if the Tenth really had the strength to become a suitable boss."

"Gokudera-kun..."

"But you proved me wrong! You are much more than I'd ever expected!" Gokudera exclaimed, his face softening to reveal complete admiration for Tsuna. "You risked your life to save me, even though I was the enemy!" He glanced over at Kyoko, who wasn't sure what to do, but just ignored her and looked back at Tsuna. "As Gokudera Hayato, I will give you my life!"

"Wait, that's troubling!" Tsuna exclaimed, shaking his head. "Can't we just be regular classmates?"

**"I won't let you do that."**

_H-He's so scary that I can't talk back..! _Tsuna whimpered in fear, looking over at Kyoko for any help, but she just had a blank face on. Oh...wait. She was the one who came out of nowhere with a knife. She was the one who stabbed Gokudera. She was the one who forced Tsuna to almost leave his friends and Gokudera to die.

...Who was this girl? This isn't the Kyoko Sasagawa he knew and loved... This girl is violent and seems almost insane. What happened to her..?

Is she in the Mafia, too? And if so...is she trying to lower Tsuna's guard before trying to kill him?

"Don't worry, Tsukki!" She suddenly said happily, her signature smile on. "I know that you don't want this lifestyle, and I don't want it for you, either, but it won't be like this forever. I promise."

"What do you mean..?" He asked hesitantly. Did he tell her that he's in the Mafia? He didn't think so, and she sounded like she knew exactly what was going on.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about me, Tsukki," she said, not answering his question. "I'm not in the Mafia, and I'm not going to ever try to hurt you. I love you. I'm saying that all you need to do is call for me and I'll be there to kill anyone you need, as simple as that. I might've came out of nowhere and scared you earlier, but I'm doing what's in your best interest, so don't worry."

She wasn't sane. She was spouting random nonsense! But...

If what she was saying was true, then all he needs to do is call her and she'll come running in with her knife and start raising Hell! That scared him severely, and it made him rethink everything he knew about Kyoko Sasagawa.

And she smiled again.

He really needed to rethink everything he knew about the girl.

"Hahaha! Tsuna, you're really such a funny guy!" Takeshi exclaimed bringing an arm around Tsuna's shoulder, much to the annoyance of both Kyoko and Gokudera. "Let me into the group, too! You're the boss, right?"

_He really thinks it's all a game! Even after all he's seen, he's somehow convinced himself that it's all a game! _Tsuna sweatdropped. _That's slightly disturbing... _

* * *

_Gokudera Hayato... I can't believe that after attacking my Tsukki, he has the gall to just think my man will accept him into the family with open arms. I would kill him if I had another chance...but then I think my Tsukki would know I did it and hate me. And if Tsukki hates me..._

_..._

_Anyway, I can't let that bomber think that he'll be Tsukki's right hand man. I'm the only one that's good enough for Tsukki. I'm the only one that Tsukki needs. But Reborn has to set up all these stupid, dangerous plans to recruit useless family members... These people will leave less opportunities for me and Tsukki to be alone... These people will endanger me and Tsukki's love..! _

_I can't let these people get close to Tsukki... I can't let these people, after how long I've been waiting, take __**MY TSUKKI AWAY FROM ME! **_

_I'll never let that happen. And I have plenty of time, too..._

* * *

_That Kyoko Sasagawa. She must have killed Mochida and company after Mochida tried to beat Tsuna up. She's unstable, meaning I can't let her get too close to Tsuna. She'll endanger my plans, and she'll endanger the family's life. _

_I'll have to have Tsuna end the relationship. And if that doesn't work; kill her. _

_..._


End file.
